The Mysterious Ghost Girl In The Library
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: People think that myths are just made up things that have no meaning or purpose. Natsu finds these myths interesting so he does a little digging to find out if these myths really exist…
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I'm starting too many fanfics...I'm going to be busy busy BUSY! _

Hope you like it and hope it's not too confusing! _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Are myths real?**

People think that myths are just made up things that have no meaning or purpose. One boy finds these myths interesting so he does a little digging to find out if these myths really exist…

* * *

"The mysterious ghost girl…" Natsu read out loud, a book in his face.

"Hey Natsu when were you into books?" Gray gasped, he's never seen Natsu…WITH A BOOK!

"Well I've only been into these myths…they're very interesting…" Natsu said then showed Gray the myth he was reading.

"The mysterious ghost girl in the library…it's said that she haunts the library reading all the books over and over again but after she reads one book she forgets all of its contents…if she finds anyone wondering around her library she will haunt them forever…that's creepy…" Gray said giving the book back to Natsu. "Why is the library owned by the ghost girl and why would the girl haunt whoever is in the library? It makes NO SENSE!" Gray exclaimed.

"But that's what makes it THAT much intriguing!" Natsu beamed. "I would love to see if this myth is true!"

"But that's RIDICULOUS! You can't just assume that this myth is real, it could be made up by someone who wants attention!"

"Look Gray, the library that the ghost girl is in is close to where we are! Wanna come with me Gray? It'll be fuuun!" Natsu nudged him and trying to tempt him along those lines.

"No I'll pass, I'll probably get freaked out if I come with you." Gray crossed his arms.

"Oh I see, you're chicken to…" Natsu smirked.

"I am NOT!"

"Are too~"

"Am NOT!"

"Are tooo!" Both of them stared at each other angrily until they stopped their fight.

"I'm just gonna go now, see you tomorrow Natsu." Gray waved at the pink haired boy as he left.

"Suit yourself!" he shouted back to him then looked back at the book.

"The mysterious…ghost girl…"

* * *

"This must be the place…" he said to himself looking at the abandoned library. "Heeeh…it's really tall…" he slowly looked at all the floors and gasped at how many there was.

He looked around to see if anyone was around then slowly headed for the entrance. He pulled the door and went inside.

Now looking at the interior of the library he was shocked at all the books surrounding all the walls. He saw a long stairway of stairs and he thought that he had to climb to the top before seeing the ghost girl, until he spotted an elevator so he took that instead. He stepped inside and pressed the highest floor number and waited for the doors to open.

The elevator made a small 'ding' noise signalling that it reached its destination and the door opened slowly. Natsu slowly stepped out and the elevator doors shut making its way down again.

"Hmm…there's no ghost girl here…maybe this book is lying…or maybe the address is wrong…" Natsu sighed, he really wanted to see if this myth is true but he guessed that it was made up…then he spotted something in the distance…a faint light glistened and Natsu squinted to see what that little shining light was so he headed for the light.

Finally going through the lighted passageway he looked around this mystical room. He had a closer look at the titles of these mysterious books and his eyes shined and a big smile formed on his face.

"These are myth books! Awesome!" as he was about to grab a book something else caught his eye and he turned around and saw…a girl…

She was a teenager like him around his age and she had beautiful golden hair. She was sitting on the ground in the middle of the room reading a book.

"This must be the ghost girl the book mentioned! I was right! It does exist!" Natsu confronted the blonde and sat down next to her. "Hello I'm Natsu, what's your name?" he asked politely to her but she didn't respond to his question so he tried again.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

Still no response.

"Hmmm…what to do…" Natsu went to the front of the blonde and tapped her nose with his finger and slightly giggled at the sight. She finally responded and looked at him with her chocolate coloured eyes. She blinked twice then looked down at her book again.

"H-HEY! Don't do that! I just asked you a question! Can you answer it please…?" Natsu sweat dropped then the blonde looked at him again and frowned.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

The blonde turned her head to the right and looked to the floor. She then looked at him again and opened her mouth but then her mouth shivered so she kept it shut and looked at the floor again.

"Can you talk?"

The teen quickly looked back at him and nodded continuously.

"Then why don't you say your name?

The blonde closed her book and looked straight at him. "…I don't remember…my name…"

Her voice sounded so soft and soothing that it got Natsu off guard and they stayed like that for a few seconds before Natsu snapped back to reality.

"Why can't you remember your name? Do you have amnesia?"

"I don't know…I can't really remember or recall anything…everything is really hazy…" she put her hand on her head trying to recall the last thing she remembers.

"Do you know how long you have stayed here?"

"…I can't…remember…"

Natsu was getting nowhere with his questions…this settles it, there was no such thing as a ghost girl…it was just this girl living in an abandoned library and she forgot all of her memories.

"What killjoy…" he said to himself then stood up. "Do you think your identity is in one of these books, like a picture or a history book?"

"This is a library, as if you're going to find anything about me." She snickered, opening her book to the page that she was up to and kept reading.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Natsu stuck his tongue out to her then started searching.

* * *

"Okay this is easier said than done…" Natsu huffed in exhaustion.

"Told you." She stuck her tongue out like Natsu and he pouted and blushed slightly at the sight.

"Humph!" Natsu grabbed another random book and a piece of paper slipped out of it. He knelt to the floor and picked the little sheet of paper up. He had a look at it and his eyes widened.

It was a picture of a little girl holding hands with what he guessed was her mother. She looked so much like the blonde with him so he walked over to her and showed the picture to her.

"Who is this?" she asked him.

"I think it might be you…" he answered.

She had a closer look at it and the picture flashed in her mind as she soon realised it was her in the picture.

"Yes…it is me…and my mother…" She beamed at him. "Thank you Natsu I'm starting to remember!"

"That's great! Do you remember anything else? Like your name?"

"Um…" She thought very hard and her smile turned upside down. "No…"

"Not enough huh…let's have another look around, after spotting this picture there _must _be more pictures or evidence about you!"

"Hai!"

"Let's see now…how about I search at the place where the paper fell out…" Natsu searched through all the books until a newspaper clipping was found slipped in between two books, Natsu took the newspaper clipping and had a look at the contents. After reading a paragraph or two he lost his balance and dropped the newspaper clipping and fell to the ground, lost for words.

"N-Natsu? What's wrong?"

He turned his head to face her, a shocked look on his face. "How are you alive…?

"W-What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about…"

Natsu handed the newspaper clipping to her and then her face expression changed in an instant.

"Natsu…what is this?" she looked at him with a hurt face and started crying.

"…" Natsu frowned and knew that she knew that she passed away and she couldn't believe it, how is she living now? He comforted the crying blonde in his arms as he had another look at the newspaper clipping.

* * *

**July 1****st**** 1998**

The Heartfillia family died in a car accident, there were no survivors. Jude Heartfillia was driving in the front seat next to Layla Heartfillia, his wife, then in the back seat was their 16 year old daughter Lucy Heartfillia. It was a rainy day and the car skidded and hit a tree, causing the family to pass away due to the huge collision. No one was at fault for this accident.

* * *

A picture of Lucy, Layla and Jude together standing in front of a mansion then below that picture was a picture of them in the collision which was hard to look at. All of them had their eyes closed and there was blood on their heads and faces a splotches on their clothes, the windscreen of the car had a splash of blood on it and it looked horrifying, why would someone publish something so disgusting?!

Natsu put the newspaper clipping down and sighed. "So the myth is half true I guess…but there's so many holes in this myth…like…I can touch this girl, she's not a ghost at all, she's alive and living…alone…in this abandoned library…"

"Hey…so…your name is Lucy…Lucy…Heartfillia…" Natsu patted her softly as she looked at him.

"Hmm…" she nodded. "I guess so…but…I don't remember the accident…"

"What…? So your memories haven't all returned yet?" Lucy nodded sadly.

"That's too bad…" Natsu looked at the clock on the wall and he quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Lucy but I'm going to have to go now, I'm meeting my friends at the movies…sorry…"

Before Natsu started to walk out of the library Lucy grabbed on to his pants. "Don't go…" she whimpered having puppy looking eyes. Natsu knelt down to her and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry I'll come back, I promise…um…here, have this!" he searched his pocket and gave her a small wrapped piece of candy.

"What's this?" she asked, examining the small gift that he gave her.

"A lolly. Try it! It's sweet!" he smiled, showing his signature grin.

Lucy looked at the wrapper carefully then opened her mouth, about to put the wrapper then she was stopped by Natsu's hand.

"That's not how you eat it! Like this!" Natsu took the lolly from her and opened the wrapper which made her very fascinated. "Here…"

Lucy ate the lolly and sucked on it. "It's sweet!" she smiled and happily chewed it.

"Hehe, told you, I got to go, see you later Luce." He waved.

"Bye Natsu…" she waved back then she sat back down and started to read another book.

* * *

Yay, I enjoyed writing this~ It was so fun and I hope you guys don't mind a little supernatural! .

Anyway...hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Yes that's right, I FINALLY updated! After...76 days! O_O I'm sorry! TT^TT

Well I don't know how to make line breaks anymore...can anyone tell me if you know how? Thanks~:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**CHAPTER TWO- Confusion**

"Sorry I'm late!" Natsu ran to his friends.

"Natsu you're finally here! Okay guys Natsu's here!" a girl with red hair yelled out to the other 2 people.

"Natsu why are you late..?" a girl with white hair asked him worried.

"Sorry Lisanna I was just…" Natsu pictured Lucy's face in his mind. "…wondering around and I guess I lost track of time…"

"Hehe, you're always like that!" Lisanna giggled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Natsu did you get too side tracked on 'that'?" Gray asked.

"Sadly yes…I'll tell you about it later…" Natsu scratched his head.

"What? What happened?" Lisanna asked, looking at them back and forth but they stayed silent.

"Guys…what are you doing…" the red haired girl scarily said, chilling the other's spine. "We're going to be late for the movie! Let's get moving!" she shouted slapping their backs and pushing them to the ticket line.

"Erza is scary…" Natsu shivered as everyone slowly nodded.

"What was that…"Erza menacingly asked.

"N-nothing…"he squeaked.

"_Lucy…Lucy…Lucy…"_Lucy repeated to herself. "That's my name…right…?" she had a look at the little girl in the photo.

"But…something tells me…that I'm not who I think I am…" she put her hands in front of her face and looked at her palms. "Then…_what am I_…"tears fell from her face and fell into her palms as they trickled off them onto the floor.

"I don't know…what I should do…I have no idea…what I am…" she sobbed, her hands covering her face as she cried in sorrow. "_What should I do…?"_

"_Natsu…help me…"_

"Ah that was a great movie, we should see another one next time!" Erza happily skipped out of the cinema.

"I found it completely boring…romance is not my thing…" Natsu grumbled out.

"It was alright but I wouldn't see it again, that's for sure." Gray followed up.

"I loved it! It was so adorable!" Lisanna squealed. "I loved the part when they confessed their feelings at the same time!"

Erza checked her watch and her eyes opened wide. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she quickly jolted and checked if she got everything.

"Late for what?" Gray asked.

"I have to go to my place to clean up my house for my d-" she stopped and blushed.

"D?" They scratched their heads in confusion.

"D-d-d-d-date…" her face reddened up.

"Ohh! DATE! WITH WHO?" Lisanna fangirled.

"S-Stop it…" Erza hit Lisanna, not being aware that she hit her very hard. "It's embarrassing…"

"Anyway I gotta go!" Erza said dashing away from the building.

"We still didn't get to know who it is…" Natsu sweat dropped looking at a fading Erza running as fast as she can to her red car.

"Ow…Erza hit me hard…" Lisanna stood up rubbing her head. "I gotta go guys or Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan will worry about me…see ya guys!"

"Bye Lisanna." They said in unison.

"Anyway…Gray about the myth…"

"Let me guess it doesn't exist right? There is no such thing as a ghost girl-"

"But there is! Well…not exactly anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I met her…in the library but do you know how the book said ghost girl…I tried to touch her shoulder but it was not a ghost, it didn't go through…"

"Then she's just an ordinary girl."

"No she's not, I looked up stuff about her and she died 16 years ago when she was sixteen. She died in a car accident with her parents."

"16 years ago…sixteen…car accident…parents…wait a second…don't tell me…could the ghost girl be…Lucy Heartfillia…? Gray shuttered.

"T-That's right…how did you know?"

"My parents told me about it."

"Oh, Igneel didn't really say anything about that incident…hmm…maybe he did but I forgot or I wasn't paying attention…"

Gray sighed. "You still call your old man 'Igneel'? Show some respect for your parents Natsu…"

"But he doesn't mind if I call him by his first name." Natsu grinned. "He's the best dad ever!"

"Right…" Gray sweat dropped.

"Anyway there's more, she doesn't know how she got to the library and for how long."

"Hmm…interesting…are you sure you are not just imagining things?"

"Of course not! I'll prove it to you, come with me!" Natsu dragged Gray walking in the direction of the library.

"Here we are, now let's make our way inside!" Natsu said then started dragging Gray again.

"W-Wait just a second before we go in." Gray started. "So…is it really um…not scary in there…?"

"Puuu~ Gray, you're scared aren't you~" Natsu giggled gleefully covering his mouth with one hand.

"I-I'm NOT! I'm just making sure...I want to get out of there alive."

"Grayyyy, it's not so bad! It's just a library!"

"An abandoned library."

"Who cares, let's just go in!" Natsu did his signature toothy grin and waltzed inside the library, Gray 2 metres behind him.

As they made their way in Natsu looked around and spotted the same elevator that he went in a few hours ago. He signalled Gray to get inside as well. The elevator slowly moved up, higher and higher and Natsu couldn't wait to show Gray that he was right. The elevator made a 'ding' noise and the doors opened wide. Natsu stepped out first, followed by Gray.

Natsu looked around the floor and tried to find the same room that he went through last time…but no glimpse of light was shown, there was just shelves of books. He frowned and looked at Gray.

"It's gone…"

"What…?"

"The room…I can't find it…"

Gray sighed and patted Natsu's shoulder. "You were probably imagining it. Myths aren't real."

Natsu looked at the floor in defeat, his eyes covered by his bangs. "…let's go…"

"…yeah."

And that's it! Thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry for the looooooong wait...-_-

_**~CelestialFireKey**_

Meanwhile…

Lucy got up from her current depressed state and wiped her tears. She looked at the photo again and with her index finger she touched the picture, her finger on her young self. She walked out of the myth room and had a look around the shelves, looking for a name.

"Heartfillia…Heartfillia…Lucy….Heartfillia…huh? Jude…Heartfillia? My…dad?" Lucy thought to herself and grabbed the book off the shelf. She opened it and her eyes widened in shock.

"W-What is this?!"


End file.
